


Bundle of Joy

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Bundle of Joy

"Look how cute he is!" Harry said, twirling slowly around the room, the small bundle squirming in his arms.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you loved him more than me," Severus said dryly. 

"You're still my one and only." Harry sashayed closer and bent down to peck Severus on the cheek. Once he was out of arms reach he added cheekily, "For now."

"I refuse to allow him into our bed," Severus said. "One night with us and he'll never sleep in his own."

Harry murmured softly to the Crup in his arms, "Don't worry, we'll convince him."


End file.
